Solitude
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Don avoue ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime mais va s'en mordre les doigts.


**_Solitude_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI New York ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que les emprunter temporairement pour mettre en scène mes idées fantasques  
**Style :** Slash/AU/Angst/Kleenex  
**Pairing :** Mac Taylor/Don Flack  
**Spoiler :** 2x24 Charge of this Post  
**Résumé :** Don avoue ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime mais va s'en mordre les doigts.  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Je viens tester auprès de vous une fic qui traine dans mes tiroirs depuis un sacré bout de temps. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite ou pas cela dépendra de ce que vous en penserez... Que dois-je faire ? Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir je ne ménage pas ce pauvre Don Flack....  
Enjoy the ride....

*****

La vie est une chose bizarre... Je m'étais habitué à l'idée que j'allais finir ma vie seul. La solitude était la seule chose qui me restait. J'avais tout perdu... Ma famille... Mes amis... Mon travail... Tout ce qui avait représenté ma vie s'en était allé du jour au lendemain. Et pourtant...  
Ca a commencé six mois après l'explosion, pendant toute ma convalescence j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que la vie était trop courte et que j'avais déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela. Alors j'ai fait le premier pas au début du mois de décembre. Après une enquête particulièrement difficile, Danny et moi, nous nous sommes refugiés sur le toit de mon immeuble malgré le froid glacial qui régnait ce soir-là. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, nous avons bu, beaucoup bu, plus que de raison et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris pendant un instant, je l'ai regardé intensément puis nos lèvres se sont touchées en un chaste baiser, puis d'une voix emplie d'émotion je lui ai dit "Je t'aime". Ce n'est qu'en voyant son visage horrifié que j'ai compris l'étendue de mon erreur. J'aurais voulu faire marche arrière mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait, les mots avaient été prononcés comme une sentence de mort. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était que l'alcool qui m'avait joué des tours mais plus j'essayais de lui expliquer plus je m'embrouillais alors je suis parti sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux me disaient tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir et marquaient mon coeur au fer rouge. Nous nous sommes consciencieusement évités pendant une semaine. Puis nous avons été obligés de travailler sur la même affaire alors nous nous sommes côtoyés sans pour autant chercher à régler ce différent. En apparence tout était normal, mais pour des yeux entrainés comme ceux de Stella et Mac, cette situation n'avait rien de normale. Ils ont essayé de savoir ce qui avait pu nous arriver, mais nous avons tout deux gardé le silence sans même nous être concertés.  
Et puis il y a eu ce fatidique 24 décembre. J'étais entrain de me préparer pour le réveillon familial quand j'ai reçu cet appel de mon père m'interdisant de revenir les voir. Il hurlait qu'il n'avait plus de fils, que j'étais mort le jour où j'avais dit "Je t'aime" à un homme. Il n'y a pas d'homosexuels chez les Flack, c'est interdit. J'étais abasourdi... Je ne réalisais pas que je venais de perdre ma famille. J'ai pris mes clés et je me suis rendu jusqu'à la maison de mes parents. Je voulais avoir une explication. Je voulais que mon père me dise face à face les mêmes mots blessants qu'il m'avait craché au téléphone. Quand j'ai sonné à la porte mon coeur battait la chamade. J'espérais tout au fond de moi que cette situation ne fut qu'un sombre cauchemar dont je me réveillerais bientôt. Mais tel n'était pas le cas, mon père est sorti, m'a craché au visage en me hurlant de ne plus revenir. Quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer, il m'a rétorqué qu'il savait depuis longtemps quelle abomination j'étais, mais que tant que personne n'était au courant, il s'en fichait parce qu'il pouvait prétendre que son fils était parfait. Mais maintenant que j'avais amené le déshonneur dans sa famille, je n'y avais plus ma place. Pour lui j'étais mort et c'est ce qu'il allait clamer haut et fort à chaque fois que l'une de ses relations lui demanderait de mes nouvelles et sur ses paroles, il est entré dans la maison en me claquant la porte au nez. J'étais anéanti, d'un pas lourd je suis retourné à la voiture et j'y suis resté un long moment regardant cette maison qui m'avait vu grandir et dont l'accès m'était désormais interdit. Je n'ai revu pas ma famille depuis, ca fait cinq ans aujourd'hui.  
Quand je suis retourné au bureau après ce réveillon maudit, j'ai remarqué que les choses avaient changé. On murmurait sur mon passage, certaines personnes avaient un sourire narquois en me regardant. J'ai appris par la suite que Morrisson avait entendu Danny parler à Lindsey de ce qui c'était passé entre lui et moi. Trop content de ce scoop, il s'était empressé de raconter la nouvelle à tous ses collègues de travail qui eux même l'avaient répétée aux leurs. La rumeur avait bientôt atteint tous les services de police sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Tous mes proches, collègues et amis, ont été vite informés de mes préférences sexuelles. Autant dire que certains ne se sont pas gênés pour me narguer et m'insulter en plein commissariat. Danny et Lindsey me regardaient avec un air coupable et je pouvais sentir leur pitié d'où je me tenais. Pourtant ils ont gardé leurs distances comme si j'avais été atteint d'un mal contagieux. Les seuls à être restés à mes cotés dans la tourmente ont été Mac et Stella. Ils m'ont soutenu sans défaillir, m'encourageant à tenir tête à ceux qui s'en prenaient verbalement à moi. Danny a tenté de s'excuser, il savait qu'il était la cause de ce chaos dans ma vie. C'était à cause de sa négligence que je vivais aujourd'hui cet enfer. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, ses mots étaient pires encore que son silence. Autant dire que ma vie professionnelle est devenue cauchemardesque à partir de ce moment là, mais je tenais bon parce qu'il ne me restait plus que mon travail.  
Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'au soir du 16 Avril où j'ai répondu à un appel radio. Une agression était en cours à trois pâtés de maisons de chez moi et comme je n'en étais pas loin, je m'y suis rendu toute sirène hurlante. Je me suis douté que c'était un piège quand je suis entré dans la ruelle mal éclairée et que je n'y ai trouvé ni victime, ni agresseurs, ni aucun signe de lutte. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et sortir de cet endroit très vite, mais en bon professionnel que j'étais, j'ai continué à avancer, ma lampe torche et mon arme dans les mains. Arme et lampe torche que j'ai laissé tomber à terre, quand j'ai senti cette douleur dans la nuque qui m'a fait tomber à genoux. Mes agresseurs étaient au nombre de trois, tous cagoulés et armés de battes de base-ball et de barres de fer. Le premier coup qu'ils m'ont assené a failli m'expédier dans l'inconscience mais j'ai tenu bon. Je me suis défendu autant que j'ai pu. J'en ai griffé un, mordu un autre jusqu'au sang et arraché des cheveux au troisième quand je lui ai arraché sa cagoule. Les coups pleuvaient, j'ai fini par tomber à terre et me rouler en boule pour me protéger autant que possible et préserver les quelques indices que j'avais récoltés. Ils aideraient peut être l'équipe de la police scientifique à identifier formellement mes agresseurs même si moi je les avais déjà reconnus. J'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir cette nuit-là, dans cette ruelle, aux mains de ces policiers qui clamaient que je déshonorais la profession. C'est en entendant la voix de Mac inquiète criant mon nom que j'ai compris que peut-être j'allais avoir une deuxième chance... Une deuxième chance de quoi, je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillé une semaine plus tard à l'hôpital, Mac et Stella à mes cotés. Le bilan était lourd. J'avais les deux jambes brisées, le dos en compote, mon poignet droit était cassé, mon épaule gauche disloquée, sans parler d'un traumatisme crânien qui avait inquiété l'équipe médicale jusqu'à mon réveil. Dans un épais brouillard, j'ai entendu le médecin dire à mes amis que c'était un vrai miracle si j'étais encore en vie. Autant dire qu'il m'a fallu une éternité pour me remettre sur pied, dix mois en tout. Dix longs mois pendant lesquels j'ai du réapprendre les gestes les plus élémentaires de la vie quotidienne dans une solitude presque complète, puisque aucun de mes collègues, mis à part Mac et plus rarement Stella, ne venaient me rendre visite. Dix mois pendant lesquels j'ai largement eu le temps de me remettre en question et de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Toute cette réflexion m'a amené à prendre une décision qui a drastiquement changé ma vie. A mon retour, j'ai traversé le commissariat la tête haute en regardant droit dans les yeux tous ceux qui s'étaient permis de me juger.  
Sans un mot, j'ai déposé ma plaque et mon arme de service sur le bureau de mon supérieur. Je ne pouvais plus faire ce métier où les préjugés peuvent briser une vie, où la justice est faite pour les gens bien sous tout rapport. Moi je n'entrais plus dans cette catégorie. Malgré les preuves accumulées, mes agresseurs s'en sont sortis avec une tape sur les mains. Bien sûr ils ont été virés et sont passés devant le juge mais c'était ma parole contre la leur. Il leur a suffit de se poser en victimes de soi-disantes avances sexuelles de ma part pour que ma crédibilité ne tombe en morceau et que leur acte odieux prenne grâce aux yeux du jury. Dans quelle société vivons-nous ? Ils ont été condamnés à des peines avec sursis pour lesquelles ils ont fait appel. Ils étaient libres de recommencer en toute impunité, ce verdict leur en donnait l'autorisation. J'ai aperçu Danny en sortant du bureau du lieutenant, Lindsay était à ses cotés, sa main dans la sienne. Je l'ai fixé un court moment puis je suis sorti du commissariat laissant derrière moi tout ce qui avait été ma vie et mes rêves.  
Les choses se sont dégradées très vite à partir de ce moment là. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un travail, les sociétés de vigils étant composées en grande parties d'anciens policiers et avec toute la publicité que mon affaire avait eue, nul doute que tous ces employeurs potentiels étaient au courant de ce que j'étais. Je n'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans une glace tant je me détestais. J'ai toujours assumé ce que j'étais au plus profond de moi mais voir comment cela avait radicalement fait changer les gens d'avis à mon sujet m'a totalement ébranlé. Ou que j'aille, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait... Alors j'ai commencé à boire pour tout oublier, enfin surtout pour l'oublier, lui. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal à été son absence et son manque de confiance. Nous étions amis depuis longtemps et pourtant il n'a pas hésité à me laisser tomber quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit déçu ou même dégouté mais j'aurais préféré qu'il me mette son poing dans la figure et qu'il reste mon ami. Je n'aurais rien tenté de plus que ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là sur ce toit... Jamais... Il était mon ami et je le respectais pour cela. L'argent est venu à manquer très vite et je me suis retrouvé à la rue, sans un endroit où aller, sans personne vers qui me tourner. Enfin si, j'aurais pu demander de l'aide à Mac ou à Stella mais mon orgueil mal placé m'en a empêché mais aussi je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ce que j'étais entrain de devenir. La dégringolade a été rapide et brutale. Quand l'alcool n'a plus suffit à faire taire ses voix dans ma tête qui me répétaient sans cesse que je n'étais rien, que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi et que si je disparaissais personne s'en apercevrait, j'ai touché à la drogue. J'en suis devenu dépendant très vite, mais au moins pendant que j'étais sous influence, les voix se taisaient et le visage de Danny disparaissait dans un épais brouillard duquel je ne souhaitais jamais sortir. Au bout de quelques temps dans la rue, il ne me restait plus rien à vendre pour satisfaire ma dépendance à l'alcool et à la drogue, mis à part mon corps. Alors je me suis mis à le vendre pour payer mes vices. La première fois a été horrible, la douleur physique et mon humiliation étaient telles que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que mon client s'affairait derrière moi, j'aurais souhaité mourir sur place mais j'étais trop lâche pour prendre ce chemin. Jour après jour, client après client, dose après dose, bouteille après bouteille, je me tuais à petit feu, j'appelais la mort pour qu'elle vienne me prendre mais elle restait sourde à mes suppliques. J'ai vécu ainsi pendant deux ans... Deux ans de cauchemars, de violences et de pulsions suicidaires. J'avais élu domicile dans une ruelle éloignée du centre, ma maison était composée de cartons que j'avais récoltés ca et là. J'avais trouvé une vieille couverture usée ainsi qu'un vieil oreiller qui sentait le moisi dans une poubelle, d'ailleurs j'étais doué pour dénicher de petits trésors dans les ordures. Tous les soirs je rentrais dans cet abri de fortune, je m'injectais ce poison dans mes veines et je m'endormais en espérant secrètement ne pas me réveiller le lendemain. Pourtant malgré tout ce mal être, je continuais à me préoccuper des mes semblables et surtout de TJ. Cette gamine de seize ans prenait soin de moi quand j'étais trop défoncé pour le faire et je la protégeais quand certains essayaient de profiter de son jeune âge. J'ai essayé de lui faire quitter la rue mais elle y revenait à chaque fois, et la dernière fois elle était en piteux état. La famille dans laquelle elle avait placée ne s'était pas gêné pour la maltraiter donc elle avait repris la poudre d'escampette et était revenue dans le quartier. A partir de ce moment là, je me suis fait un devoir de veiller sur elle, enfin quand je n'étais pas trop saoul ou défoncé pour le faire. Elle faisait la manche ou volait sur les étalages pour se nourrir, de mon coté je me faisais des clients en plus pour qu'elle puisse un repas chaud au moins une fois par jour. Un soir alors que je faisais un mauvais trip, elle m'a raconté son histoire. Un beau père violent et alcoolique, des attouchements, une mère qui travaillait pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour payer les factures et l'alcool qu'ingurgitait son mari, avait poussé TJ à s'enfuir et à se refugier dans la rue. Je me suis juré de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve une vie normale même si je ne savais pas comment. C'est fou comme, même quand on croit que l'on n'a plus rien, il reste quelque chose pour vous raccrocher à la vie. Moi c'était TJ qui me maintenait un peu en vie, je ne pouvais l'abandonner.  
Puis un soir alors que je revenais vers mon abri de fortune, j'ai vu un attroupement. Des gens pleuraient, des policiers en uniformes interrogeaient un homme assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance. En approchant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué mes anciens collègues, Danny, Mac et Sheldon, j'ai remonté la capuche de mon manteau qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et je me suis éloigné le plus rapidement possible mais pas à temps pour échapper au regard acéré du chef d'équipe.  
Ce regard m'a poursuivi et je n'ai trouvé d'autre solution que de noyer ce que je ressentais dans l'alcool. Ca faisait deux ans jour pour jour que je vivais dans la rue, que j'avais quitté le monde des vivants pour vivre dans les limbes de la cité. TJ étais là, elle a écouté ce que j'avais dire, je lui ai tout déballé et pour une jeune fille de seize ans, je dois avouer que sa maturité m'a surpris. Elle m'a laissé parler pendant que je descendais une bouteille whisky, je crois que je me suis endormi la tête sur ses genoux, les yeux rougis par les larmes, bercé par la voix de TJ qui me murmurait des paroles que j'avais du mal à saisir.  
Cette nuit là, des cris et un tintamarre de poubelles renversées m'ont tiré de mon sommeil alcoolisé. Je suis sorti de mon carton en vacillant, ma vue était brouillée et je n'étais pas très stable sur mes jambes. J'ai suivi les bruits de bagarre jusqu'à une contre allée où j'ai vu deux hommes en frapper un troisième. Mes vieux instincts ont vite repris le dessus et j'ai envoyé une droite à celui qui essayait de frapper sa victime avec un tesson de bouteille. Le deuxième m'a attrapé par le cou pour tenter de m'étrangler mais un coup bien placé et il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Au moment où son compagnon s'avançait vers moi en grognant telle une bête furieuse, une voix que je connaissais bien l'arrêta dans son élan. Je tournais la tête et Mac me fit signe de reculer, ordre que je suivis dans discuter. Mon regard fut attiré par la victime de cette attaque et je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Danny. Ma première réaction fut d'aller auprès de lui pour voir l'étendu de ses blessures mais bien vite, je compris que je ne faisais plus parti des leurs, que je n'avais rien à faire là. Alors tandis que Mac passait les menottes aux deux enfoirés qui avaient frappé Danny, j'ai pris la fuite. J'entendais la voix du lieutenant m'appeler mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de courir malgré la fatigue que je ressentais. Cette image de Danny le visage en sang me hantait mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Ils ne devaient pas savoir ce que j'étais devenu. Pendant les trois ou quatre jours suivants, je ne suis pas revenu à mon abri. D'ailleurs j'ai plané tout ce temps là en espérant que je pourrais oublier la voix de Mac m'appelant dans la nuit et le visage ensanglanté de celui qui je continuais à aimer malgré tout.  
Quand je suis revenu une semaine après, ma dose dans ma poche, Mac m'attendait. Il était assis dans sa voiture et en descendit quand il me vit arriver. Je paniquais à sa vue, il fallait que je m'en aille, il fallait que je... Mon cerveau s'embrouillait et je restais là figé sur le trottoir, mes yeux fixés sur le lieutenant qui s'avançait doucement vers moi. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi quand je repris le contrôle de mes émotions, je fis demi-tour et je commençais à courir, courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Mais ma condition physique laissait beaucoup à désirer et Mac n'eut aucun mal à me rattraper. Nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une ruelle fermée par une grille, c'est en essayant de la franchir que le lieutenant me retint par le bas de mon pantalon crasseux. Je retombais lourdement sur le bitume mais je gardais mon visage obstinément tourné vers le grillage. Le contact de sa main sur ma joue me fit presque sursauter et il me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle, il y avait de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la joie et du soulagement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. Sans dire un mot, il m'aida à me relever et me tendit la main en m'invitant à le suivre. Après une longue hésitation, j'ai pris cette main tendue et je m'y suis accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mac m'a ramené chez lui, il a pris soin de moi en me faisant entrer dans une clinique pour me faire suivre une cure de désintoxication mais aussi une thérapie qui, il l'espérait, m'aiderait à me débarrasser de mes démons. Il s'est aussi occupé de TJ, il lui a trouvé une famille d'accueil et a tout fait pour que son beau père se retrouve derrière les barreaux, afin qu'elle puisse en fin de compte rejoindre sa mère pour former de nouveau une famille. Ca été un long et dur combat et plus d'une fois j'ai failli abandonner, mais à chaque fois Mac était là trouvant les mots qu'il fallait pour continuer à me faire avancer. Après quelques mois, je me suis senti redevenir un être humain de nouveau. Mac m'a trouvé une chambre sous les toits non loin de son appartement pensant que je serais heureux de retrouver un semblant d'intimité. Je dois avouer que j'ai mal pris la nouvelle quand il me l'a annoncé. J'ai immanquablement pensé qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie et qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi et du fardeau que je devais représenter. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas moi qui était en cause mais que même s'il appréciait ma compagnie et je peux jurer que j'ai vu autre chose que de l'amitié dans ses yeux, il était temps que je recommence à vivre et redevenir autonome. Peu de temps après j'ai été embauché comme vigile dans un centre commercial à deux pas des locaux de la police scientifique grâce aux relations de Mac. J'y voyais souvent mes anciens collègues mais eux ne me voyaient pas, je faisais parti du décor. Même Stella était déjà passée devant moi sans me reconnaitre. Il est vrai aussi que mes cheveux étaient plus longs et qu'une barbe cachait les stigmates de deux ans de vie dans la rue.  
Et puis un jour, j'ai vu l'homme que je croyais aimer plus que tout dans la bijouterie du centre commercial. Il était entrain de choisir une bague, une bague de fiançailles, je savais très bien à qui il l'offrirait. Il était accompagné par Stella qui parlait énergiquement. Tout comme un enfant, je regardais à travers la vitrine Danny faire un pas décisif dans sa vie. Quand je suis rentré ce soir-là, j'ai laissé couler mes larmes dans la solitude de ma chambre. Assis dans la pénombre, je ne pouvais cesser de me demander ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter cela. Pourquoi n'avais je pas le droit d'être aimé moi aussi ? J'ai fini par m'endormir sur le canapé et c'est à cet endroit que je me suis réveillé le lendemain en sursaut quand Mac a sonné ma porte. C'était mon jour de repos et il venait me chercher pour que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner ensemble. J'ai tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était mais Mac est beaucoup trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre à ma prétendue indifférence. Je lui ai finalement dit ce que j'avais vu et celui-ci me confirma les conclusions auxquelles j'étais parvenu. Il essaya de m'expliquer qu'il était temps pour moi de tourner la page tout comme Danny le faisait mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon coeur s'y refusait tout simplement. Je tins bon tout de même les semaines suivantes jusqu'à ce que je croise le couple de tourtereaux dans les allées du centre commercial où je faisais ma ronde. Danny parlait avec animation et Lindsey le regardait avec adoration. Soudain il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase en fixant son regard sur moi. J'aurais voulu me cacher mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Lindsey nous regardait tour à tour, puis elle s'approcha pour me saluer en souriant. Danny ne savait pas quoi faire puis finalement, il rejoignit sa fiancée qui me demandait ce que je devenais. J'éludais sans difficulté la question, mes yeux ne quittaient pas Danny qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il me faisait presque pitié et si j'avais pu je l'aurais pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais c'était un geste qui m'était interdit. Lindsey continuait à parler avec enthousiasme quand je remarquais la bague à son doigt et lui demandais tout de go pour quelle date était prévu le grand événement. J'ai vu Danny pâlir et Lindsey avaler sa salive puis me répondre avec une voix tremblante que le mariage était prévu pour le 29 Juillet, c'est-à-dire dans deux mois. Je ne sais comment j'ai réussi à sourire et à les féliciter sincèrement de leur bonheur. Puis je suis retourné à mon travail les laissant quelque peu abasourdis au milieu de la galerie marchande. J'ai continué mes rondes alors que je n'avais qu'une envie hurler ma douleur parce que mon rêve allait prendre fin, parce que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé j'avais gardé un espoir que peut être nous pourrions... Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais continué à rêver tout éveillé. Je ne craquais pas cette fois là non plus. Je continuais ma routine de tous les jours en essayant de ne pas penser à ce jour fatidique qui arrivait à grand pas. Le jour, où je le savais, j'allais perdre le peu d'illusions qu'il me restait, le jour où mon coeur et mon âme se briseraient irrémédiablement. Ce jour arriva plus vite que je ne l'avais cru et malgré la désapprobation de Mac, j'allais à l'église. La journée était chaude et les rayons de soleil traversaient les vitraux illuminant le choeur d'une lumière multicolore. Aux premiers rangs, je reconnus tous ceux avec qui j'avais travaillé dans mon autre vie, celle dans laquelle j'étais encore quelqu'un. La famille de Danny était aussi là au grand complet et celle de Lindsey avait fait le déplacement depuis le Montana. Il y avait aussi d'autres collègues que je connaissais moins bien. Tout le monde semblait heureux et détendu sauf le marié. Il tirait nerveusement sur les manches de son smoking tandis que Mac, son témoin, souriait avec amusement. Je m'assis dans le fond, là où j'étais sûr que personne ne me remarquerait. Quand la marche nuptiale commença, la mariée remonta la nef. Elle était belle dans sa robe blanche et son sourire reflétait le bonheur que sans nul doute elle ressentait. Danny ne la quittait pratiquement pas des yeux. Il semblait émerveillé par cette femme qui lui avait ravi son coeur et brisé le mien en mille morceaux. Et là dans un silence religieux, j'ai regardé l'homme que j'aimais s'unir pour la vie à la femme qu'il aimait. Il était resplendissant dans son smoking blanc. Quand il a prononcé ses voeux et passé l'alliance au doigt de sa promise, j'ai senti mon coeur s'arrêter. Cette fois-ci aucun doute ne subsistait, je l'avais perdu pour de bon. Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, je gardais malgré tout un espoir illusoire qui, quelque part, m'avait donné la force de continuer à me battre pour sortir de cet abîme où je m'étais perdu. Maintenant que cet espoir ténu s'était envolé, il ne me restait plus rien du tout à part un grand vide à la place du coeur. J'ai quitté l'église discrètement par une petite porte latérale. Le soleil de cette journée estivale ne faisait qu'exacerber la douleur qui m'enveloppait entièrement, broyant mon coeur et mes poumons jusqu'à l'étouffement, faisant s'effondrer mes maigres résolutions.  
Je suis allé dans le premier bar que j'ai trouvé et j'ai bu autant que j'ai pu mais cela ne faisait pas taire ce mal qui me rongeait. Alors j'ai cherché le soulagement dans la poudre d'ange, ce poison dont je croyais m'être définitivement débarrassé. Je suis monté sur le toit de mon ancien immeuble, là même où j'ai dit à Danny ces trois mots fatidiques, la même où ma vie telle que je la connaissais s'était terminée. On adorait tous les deux monter là-haut. Nous y passions de longues heures pendant les soirées estivales à contempler les lumières de la ville, à parler de choses et d'autres. Les yeux embués de larmes, j'ai préparé la seringue qui devait mettre un terme à mes souffrances. J'ai remonté ma manche, me suis fait un garrot avec la cravate que je portais ce matin-là et que j'avais rageusement enlevé avant d'entrer dans le bar. Ma vue était brouillée par des larmes qui tombaient sans discontinuer. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais juste arrêter de souffrir. Je n'ai même pas senti l'aiguille traverser la barrière de la peau et s'enfoncer dans la veine. J'allais pousser le piston quand j'ai entendu une voix que je connaissais bien.

- Don, ne fais pas ca ! Me demanda Mac d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.  
- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Il ne me reste rien ! Ni amis ! Ni famille ! Rien ! Alors à quoi bon continuer?  
- Don, je sais que tu souffres et que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra changer cela mais tu n'es pas seul ! Il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi si seulement tu les laissais t'approcher.  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurlais-je aveuglé par le chagrin, je poussais un peu plus le piston de la seringue.  
- Don arrête !  
- N'approche pas Mac ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ca !  
- Je ne partirais pas ! Alors donne-moi cette seringue !  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? Il est trop tard, murmurais-je dans un soupir.

Ses yeux me scrutaient tandis qu'il me parlait sur un ton à la fois calme et ferme. Je sentais son regard tenter de capter le mien. De mon coté, je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux la seringue, elle était ma seule porte de sortie, j'étais comme hypnotisée par elle.

- Tu te trompes, reprit-il, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Je t'ai vu te battre ces derniers mois. Je t'ai vu lutter pour ne pas rechuter. Ne laisse pas cette douleur détruire ce que tu as réussi à reconstruire. Don, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille.

Ses mots m'ont touché et pourtant j'ai continué à m'injecter ce poison d'une main tremblante. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant que j'étais si proche de la délivrance.

- Je suis désolé Mac, murmurais-je avant de pousser le piston entièrement m'injectant ainsi une dose que je pensais mortelle.

Il y a d'abord eu une immense brûlure, puis cette sensation a fait place à une sensation d'apaisement. J'étais enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur illusoire, la douleur avait enfin cessé. J'entendais la voix de Mac m'appeler mais j'étais parti trop loin pour lui répondre. Je l'ai entendu crier puis un voile d'obscurité m'a enveloppé.

A Suivre...


End file.
